Alice's Dare
by MM-Green-23
Summary: "Female inventor seeking young female for erotic product development testing; if interested call 555-5672" Alice dares Bella to answer the ad she found. Discover what is in store for Bella when she helps with product development. B/R One Shot


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_I hope you guys like it! Make sure to leave a review at the end! :D_

_Female inventor seeking young female for erotic product development testing; if interested call 555-5672_

"Why on earth am I looking at this Alice?" Bella said.

"Because you need excitement in your life!" Alice said.

"I do not! I'm perfectly hap—"

"Oh, cut the crap Bella! Ever since your breakup I have watched you spend night after night at home. You are my friend, but this isn't you."

Bella couldn't help thinking that maybe Alice had a point. Her last breakup had put her back a little bit in life. It wasn't her fault that her last girlfriend cheated on her and then became a psycho when confronted.

Bella knew that she had to break out of the post-breakup funk, but she was skeptical that this was the best way to go about that.

"I don't know Alice. Erotic product development? What if the inventor is a crazy old perverted lady!?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "What if you were to call the inventor and do an informational interview before you drop the drawers?"

Bella blushed, "ALICE!"

Alice a little bit annoyed said, "Bella I _dare_ you to do this!"

Now it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes, "_Really_ Alice, a dare?"

"Yes Bella! A _dare_! And, if you fail to do this then you have to go shopping with me for bridesmaid dresses. And If you do go through with this then I will leave you alone and I cancel your blind date for my wedding. Deal?" Alice asks with her small hand outstretched.

Bella, every skeptical of her cunning friend, takes a second to think the dare over. Hoe bad could it really be? Bella has been in a dry spell since her break-up four months ago. But Bella was afraid of what could happen. Unfortunately Bella was more afraid of going bridesmaid shopping with Alice.

Alice knew she had Bella, as she washed her emotions flash across her face.

Bella admitting defeat, places her hand in Alice's. "Okay Alice I accept your dare. Prepare to lose."

Smiling triumphantly, Alice says, "YES! Bella I know you will have fun! And just to make sure that you do it, you have by the end of the week to call."

Rolling her eyes, Bells responds, "Okay fine, whatever!"

Three days later Bella is staring at the ad that Alice left with her. She could not believe that she was going through with this. Bella not wanting to lost the dare, decides that there is no time like the present to call and dials.

A female voice answers, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Bella momentarily stunned by the beautiful voice stutters out her response, "Uh- oh, uh hi! My name is Bella and I am responding to your ad for help with product testing. Is this the right number?"

The voice on the other end releases a low giggle, "Hi Bella! I'm glad you called. My name is Rosalie and I am the inventor. You are the only person who has responded to the ad, I almost lost hope."

Bella relieved that she had the right number, "Hi Rosalie, it is nice to meet you. I have never done this before so can you tell me what you need help with?"

Rosalie not wanting to give too much away described what kind of help she would need. "Well Bella, as you know I am an erotic inventor—I'm sure you know that I am talking about. I have a new product that I need help testing and it is meant for women. I would need to use the product and try various settings. Does that sound like something you are okay with?"

Bella relaxing more as the conversation goes along responds with, "Yes Rosalie, I think I can do that."

"Perfect! Are you available Saturday to do the product testing?"

Bella feeling her nerves rise again but chose to go ahead replied with, "Yes Saturday is great."

Their conversation ended quickly after confirming location and time. Bella was relieved that the woman on the other end sounded normal. Bella went to bed that night anxious for Saturday and imagining what the product testing would be.

Saturday morning arrived and Bella ate a good breakfast and dressed normally before heading to the agreed upon location.

As Bella pulled into the driveway, she felt her nerves in her throat. Swallowing down the need to throw up, Bella forced her feet to push her toward the front door. She knocked on the door and looked around the house. Bella turned when she heard the sound of the door opening. She was instantly stuck dumb at the blond the other side.

Rosalie was the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. She stood five inches taller than Bella with a slim figure and long blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. Bella could not stop her eyes from wandering over frame, admiring her long legs, very full breasts, and finally her blue eyes.

Rosalie was amused by Bella's blatant perusal of her body, chose to break Bella out of her trance by speaking. "Bella, hello! Please come in!"

Bella broke out of her trance to nod and walk in the house. "Hi Rosalie. How are you today?"

"I am great, thank you for asking? I must say you are much more beautiful than what I was expecting. That will make things much easier." She finishes with a wink.

Bella blushing softly, responds, "Oh, uh thank you. I apologize I am a little nervous."

Rosalie, taking pity on the beautiful girl said, "Don't be nervous. Here, follow me and we can get you acquainted with the product."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and led her up the stairs to what she calls her invention room.

"Okay so this is the room and over there is the product. You can see know why I needed a woman volunteer." Rosalie laughs.

Feeling her nerves increase, Bella looks around the spacious room and settles her eyes on the object that Rosalie gestures to. There is a flat cushioned base with a metal bar that run across the top half and two more bars that run slightly perpendicular to the first. On further inspection Bella see a medium sized dildo on a separate machine. Bella tries to slow her heart beat and squares her jaw and meets Rosalie's eyes.

Rosalie sees the nervousness in Bella's eyes and hopes to make the beautiful girl more comfortable by rubbing her arms softly. Bella leans into the touch seeking comfort. "Do not worry Bella. I know you will do great."

Grabbing Bella's hand again, Rosalie walks her over the machine. "So this is my machine. You will lay down here and I will restrain your torso with this bar," she gestures to the long metal bar that runs across the top half of the machine, " and these tow bar with hold your legs out and open. Then, I will position the dildo at turn the machine on." Rosalie glanced up at Bella and saw some of her nerves dissipate.

"Uh, okay. Okay." Bella worked on trying to keep her nerves down.

"Bella? I know you are nervous but I promise that nothing bad will happen. Give yourself a couple of minutes and then undress, okay?"

Bella nodded her head dumbly. Bella couldn't help but become aroused by the machine and the possibility that Rosalie will be the one who will be operating it. Steeling her nerves, Bella begins to undress and walk over to the machine.

"Okay Rosalie, I think I am ready." Rosalie with her back toward Bella, turns around and is struck dumb by the beautiful naked woman in front of her. Bella had her brown hair hanging down her back. Rosalie admire the other woman full breasts that are pebbling from the chill. Her eyes then followed there curve until she followed the lines down her waist to her soft hips, and further toBella's shaven pussy.

Rosalie clears her throat, "Yes, then let us begin shall we?"

Rosalie walks over to the machine and instructs Bella how to position herself. Never one to waste a perfect opportunity, Rosalie brushes her hands all over Bella's body as she restrains the girl behind the metal bars. Bella enjoying the caresses releases a small moan as Rosalie teases her nipples as she places that large metal bar across her upper chest. Next Rosalie tells Bella to bring her knees up to her armpits and she restrains her legs in that position. In this position Rosalie runs her hands up and down Bella's legs and looks on the glistening pussy in front of her.

Rosalie then goes on the place the dildo up against Bella's core, but chooses to have some fun for herself, especially with Bella restrained behind the metal bars. "Bella I don't think that you are wet enough for the machine. Let me help get you there."

Bella aroused from the restraints, caresses, and the aroused look from Rosalie can only nod in response. Immediately Rosalie leans down to lick Bella's inner thigh, causing Bella to jerk and Bell to release a, "Ungh!"

Rosalie places soft kisses all along Bella's right inner thigh then moves to her left. After the kisses she smiles up at Bella, who is intently watching then takes a long slow lick of her pussy. Bella overcome with arousal releases a loud moan. Rosalie spurred on by Bella's reaction begins to lick her folds and her clit with gradual pressure and speed.

Bella unable to bare the torture of Rosalie's help is a moaning mess, and gushes more juices onto the blondes face.

"Oooohhhhh! Oh! Oh!" Bella gets closer to her orgasm as Rosalie sucks on her clit.

After Rosalie rubs fast circles on Bella's clit with her tongue, Bella explodes. "Oh! Ooooohhhh! Ah! Aaaaahhhh!"

Licking her lips, Rosalie made eye contact with the now panting Bella, "I think that should do it!" She winks.

Rosalie continues to caress Bella's leg as she places the medium sized dildo with just the tip entering Bella. "Okay Bella, I am going to turn this on now." Flicking the switch to the lowest setting, the dildo buzzes to life and begins to slowly thrust into Bella.

"Oooohhhh! Roooosssaaalliieeeee!" Bella still a little sensitive from her previous orgasm is in heaven with the dildo pushing into her with enough force to send friction to the right places.

Rosalie is speechless as her prized machine thrusts into the beautiful girl. "Bella, you look so beautiful right now. I am so wet just watching you." She softly rubs her nipples through her shirt as she speaks. Then a wicked idea pops into her head and she reaches down to increase the speed of the dildo.

"Aaaaahhhh! Ungh!" The dildo is no moving a good pase where Bella's boobs are giggling with the force of the dildo moving in and out of her. Rosalie watching their movement begins to undress herself and grabs for the clit vibrator on a near-by desk.

"Bella, god! You look so gorgeous. I am so wet just watching you!" Rosalie turns on the clit vibrator and run into over her nipples and then leds it down her stomach to her clit. Circling her clit she starts to pant in need.

"Ungh! Ungh! Rosalie!" Bella reveling in the dildo's thrust and the gorgeous sceen of Rosalie masturbating to her, falls into her first orgasm as her inner muscles are clenching the dildo as it still thrusts into her.

"That's such a good girl Bella. Do you think you can handle some more? I am far from done with you now." Rosalie manages to say through her own impeding orgasm, and increases the speed to the highest setting.

The dildo is now moving into Bella's pussy with such speed that Bella's boobs are giggling even more. Bella's pussy lips are pink and very swollen from the increase blood flow. Rosalie can't draw her eyes from her the scene.

"Ooooohhhhhh! Oh! Oh! Oooooohhhh!" Bella is almost delirious with the amount of pleasure from the dildo and watching Rosalie play with her clit in front on her.

"Ooooohhhh Bella, Bella baby. I am so close. Please baby, come with me. Come with me." Rosalie rubs her clit vibrator quicker against her clit.

Bella can only let out a long moan and nod her head knowing that she is right there.

Rosalie can only moan out. And both girls explode together. Bella jerking from her third orgasm and Rosalie letting out a long, low moan.

Rosalie turns the dildo down to the lowest setting let Bella be tortured for a little bit longer.

"Oh Bella, you have been the best helper. Do you promise to let me test products with me?" Rosalie tortures Bella with her please by slow leaning down around the dildo to kiss her swollen clit. Bella jerks and scream out, "YES! Yes! Yes! Please!"

"So polite! I will let you have one more then I should let you rest."

Rosalie continues to lick Bella's clit and the dildo continues its deep but slow thrusts into Bella's pussy. Only second later Bella is screaming out her fourth orgasm and almost passes out from the amount of stimulation.

Rosalie quickly turns her machine off and releases Bella. She helps Bella by rubbing out her legs and helping walk her to her own bedroom in the next room. Rosalie plays the completely exhausted Bella under the covers and kisses her forehead.

"Sleep well Bella. We can play later."

Well that is all! I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review!


End file.
